


love’s real (not fade away)

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Noah’s face was always dirty.





	love’s real (not fade away)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of accidentally calling someone mom. This is more than 100 words. The title was taken from the song Not Fade Away originally by Buddy Holly but notably covered by The Grateful Dead, The Rolling Stones, and Rush.

Noah’s face was always dirty. Always. Ronan seemed to be the only one aware of this. When Ronan brought it up to Gansey and Adam Gansey said he’d never noticed and Adam shrugged and Ronan could have screamed. How? How could Ronan be the only one bothered by this?

Even Noah didn’t seem to care that much. It was his face. He should care about his own face. But no, whenever Ronan pointed out that Noah had something on his face Noah would frown. Frown, for God’s sake, like a child.

What really drove Ronan up the wall was that it was always in the exact same place. It was on Noah’s cheekbone. Ronan had no idea what he could have been doing to get that same spot dirty over and over again. The thought that maybe Noah had gotten it dirty just the once and then never cleaned it had crossed Ronan’s mind before. He couldn’t remember a single instance where he had seen Noah clean.

Obviously the only option at this point was to ambush Noah with a wet paper towel. Licking the tip of his finger and trying to wipe the smudge away just wasn’t effective enough.

Noah evasively shifted in his chair, “Don’t.”

“Let me clean it off real quick,” he moved in closer for the attack.

He shook his head, “It isn’t dirt, mom.”

It took Noah a few seconds to process what he had just said judging from the flustered expression that very suddenly broke from his blank face. Ronan wished he was embarrassed too but something about it felt right. He liked it for some reason he didn’t want to analyze.

There would be time to dwell on it and hate himself for it later. Ronan was too busy with the other piece of information. In hindsight it was just so obvious. All of his annoyance had dissipated into anger. He did his best to keep it below the surface. No need to frighten Noah.

Ronan ran his thumb over the bruise, “Tell me who's been hurting my baby.”

“It’s okay now,” Noah maintained eye contact as he leaned into Ronan’s hand, “I’m okay now.”

That answer wasn’t good enough for Ronan, “You’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
